


the unimaginable

by clarcmontdiaz



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Multi, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarcmontdiaz/pseuds/clarcmontdiaz
Summary: "Please join us for the Celebration of Life for the beloved Kevin Day."
Relationships: Kevin Day & Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	the unimaginable

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

[INTERCOM] _ “Welcome to the Foxhole Court, ladies and gentlemen. Before starting our Celebration of Life, we would like to thank The Day Foundation for all their help in organizing this meaningful event. Also, we would like to thank Andrew Minyard and Neil Josten for making this happen, while they’re grieving for the loss of their long-time partner. We would like to express our condolences to Kevin’s family of 5, their 2 cats included, and his father, David Wymack, who is living the unimaginable.” _

[A video plays in the background including Kevin Day, Allison Reynolds, and Dan Wilds. Reynolds has her legs on Day’s lap, sitting sideways on a brown couch. Wilds is sitting by Day’s feet on the floor. Wilds and Reynolds are smiling. The video is mute. Day is talking about something very fast. Behind the camera, Boyd is playing with Wilds’ hair. The room is probably Matt Boyd and Aaron Minyard’s dorm room.]

[INTERCOM] _ “This event won’t be very long, due to his family’s request. We will have 2 speakers and a few videos, and it will be over. For our first speaker, Kevin’s best friend, and forever captain, Danielle Wilds.” _

[The video ends and blurs away from the screen. A black and white picture of Day takes its place. In the picture, Day is giving his so-called ‘press smile’. He is in front of several microphones and holding his racket. The picture is from the Falcons-Tigers match, one of his last games before he sadly passed away.]

_ “Hello, I am Dan Wilds-Boyd. For many years in college, I was Kevin’s captain. He became my friend, then best friend, then brother. Kevin and I basically become our true selves together. For the outside world, he was just the assistant coach to my captain, but all of our friends knew that it was more than that. Kevin and I needed each other like two lost souls looking for each other. Whenever I felt uncomfortable or even just a little different, I didn’t look for my boyfriend or my roommates, I looked for my brother. Whenever I went to him he would just let me rest my head on his shoulder and cry, or even just sit there. He would tell me some historical facts, or would just tell me how great he was at exy. There was this one time I felt down, and Kevin had me sit down and listen to all of USC Trojans’ stats. Oh, by the way, he had a huge crush on Jeremy Knox.”  _ [The audience laughs.] _ “He was just, the best of men and brothers. The best guy you could have in your life. He was a blessing to us all. Nothing and no one can replace my brother. We miss you, Kev.  _ [Wilds looks to the sky.]  _ I can’t wait to meet you wherever you are, hopefully after long and happy years.” _

[Wilds gets off stage, the audience claps. Another black and white photography of Day is on the big screen. This time, he is with Andrew Minyard, in what seems to be an airport. They are standing in front of a big window, Minyard is leaning on Day, his forehead on Day’s chest. Day has his hand on Minyard’s neck, face in Minyard’s hair.]

[Another black & white video takes place. This time, Day is napping on another couch, this time sitting sideways between Minyard and Neil Josten. Josten’s head is on Day’s lap, also sleeping. Minyard has Day’s head on his chest, looking at the camera. The person behind the camera, probably Nicky Hemmick, is saying “I don’t even care, Andrew. Someone has to picture you and your boys all together, and I’m going to do it.” Minyard huffs and rolls his eyes. “They’re not ‘boys’, Nicky.” Hemmick snorts and says “Yeah, tell that to the whining Kevin when you leave him sleeping by himself and to the Neil in discomfort who annoys us all,” With that, Minyard covers the camera with his hand. The video blurs out of the big screen, and the cameras point Minyard and Josten, who are sitting on the front row.]

[INTERCOM]  _ “Please make sure to silence your phones and do not make much noise. This is very difficult for his family, please try to make it easier for them. Now, our last speaker as we get closer to the end, Mr. Day’s partner, Neil Josten-Day.” _

_ “Hello, everyone, I’m Neil Josten-Day. It may be a shocker to all, but yes, Day. Before this day, no one knew about our relationship between me, Andrew, and our Kevin. The truth is, we have been in a loving polyamorous relationship for the last 14 years. I knew from the moment I saw Kevin and Andrew, they were going to mean something so intense, that I would never be able to give them up. We’ve been through a lot together, and I’m so grateful that they never left my side.  _ [Looks at Minyard, who is wearing black tinted sunglasses and nodding to him.]  _ I owe Kevin my life because maybe he’s the reason I’m still here today. Another truth is that we got married, me and Kevin, in 2012. Our relationship was never recognized by any state, except this little town in Massachusetts. We wanted to move there so badly, but our contracts to Texas stopped us. So we said, let’s move there when we retire. It was really hard for Kevin because you know, we were all convinced he would play his precious exy ‘till the day he died.  _ [Josten pauses, and then clears his throat and continues.]  _ Well, baby, you didn’t disappoint. We all knew you always keep your promises anyway.  _ [Josten looks ate Minyard again.] _ Kevin was… Kevin was the person that annoyed you so much, but you still kept him around. And believe me, when I say he was annoying, I lived with him for 15 years. We literally slept in the same room the whole one and a half decades. He was an octopus, and he didn’t leave us any space to fucking sleep. Like, okay, I get it, you’re like a human-giraffe compared to me and Andrew, but we deserve to sleep, too.  _ [Audience laughs.]  _ No one would imagine me saying this, but our lives were perfect. We were playing on the same team, which meant no more ‘Who’s going to come where? Which house are we going to meet? When are we going to see each other again?’ and more ‘Who’s going to go for the grocery run?’ and ‘When’s Andrew going to wake up or should we take the risk?’  _ [Audience laughs again.]  _ We were happy. We were really happy. Kevin was the life of the party and never failed to make me smile, and occasionally Andrew. Sometimes he would just smile so bright and open and honest, I would be giddy. He… He was, he is my everything. He is one of the loves of my life, and I just hate, hate that he’s not there to hold me in the mornings. He is not there to ruffle my hair or just look at me. He is not there to wake up with me anymore and I… I cannot imagine a life without my Kevin. I lived 10 years without him on the run, I do not want to do it all over again. [Josten pauses again and looks at Minyard.] This event happened to be the voice that was silent for years. We had to hide what we were with our everything because the world is still this ignorant and bigoted homophobic place that does not accept us at all. As Kevin once said, ‘It’s easier to remain heterosexual.’ Yeah, Kev, you were right. We did not live an easy life. We had our troubles following us the whole time, but somehow we managed to make it ours. We managed to make it unbothered. We managed, all of the good, the bad, and the ugly, to make it home. We were each other’s home. Kevin was our everything and we know we were Kevin’s, too.  _ [Josten pauses again, and ruffles his hair with his right hand.]  _ Before concluding, I want to announce that Andrew and I are retiring. We will not be playing any further, and we will not coach. Our exy lives are over, now that our only muse is gone. Andrew never wanted to play exy anyway, I know he did it only for Kevin and me. And I do not want to get on a court without Kevin by my side. Our professional careers are over. We will leave Texas, and we will be moving to Somerville, Massachusetts. We will try to live the life Kevin wanted for so long, carrying his legacy. We will not let history forget the man who gave his all for this sport, the Son of Exy. But at least, he’s with his mom now. He’s not alone. He finally has his mother with him.  _ [Josten looks at the sky.] _ Wait for us, okay Kev? Don’t go anywhere. We miss you so much. We love you so much.” _

[Josten gets off the stage and sits next to Minyard again. Minyard asks something inaudible to him and kisses him after Josten nods. Then, Josten puts his head on Minyard’s shoulder and looks at the big screen that is showing pictures of Day. David Wymack reaches for Josten’s head and gives him a nod and smiles.]

[INTERCOM]  _ “We thank you for the support you’ve shown for Mr. Day’s family. During this challenging time, please make sure to check in on your loved ones. Thank you for joining us, have a good day, and take care.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by _It's Quite Uptown_ and _Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story_ from _Hamilton_.


End file.
